Friedonia's Reforms and Innovations
When first summoned to the Elfrieden Kingdom, Kazuya Souma was to be handed over to the Gran Chaos Empire in lieu of the kingdom's inability to pay war support against the Demon King. However, after listening to Kazuya's ideas on the failing economy, the food shortages and how the Elfrieden standard of living could be improved, King Albert Elfrieden decided to abdicate the throne and hand the crown over to Kazuya. As a result, Kazuya has been implementing these methods to rebuild the kingdom and continues to do so even after it became the Kingdom of Freidonia. Audits and Sales * All records of budget spending were examined for fraud, embezzlement and waste. All nobles/officials guilty of such crimes were to make complete repayment, or be arrested and have their assets seized. * Payment of the war tribute to the Grand Chaos Empire was achieved by selling off 30% of the Elfrieden Kingdom's treasure. Only items that were comparable to normal assets such as jewelry and accessories were sold off. Those with historical/cultural significance or had magical properties were kept. * Dealing with famine and corruption were prioritized before strengthening the military, in order to bolster support among the populace, and prevent rebellion. Food, Economy and Infrastructure * Cash crops such as cotton and other luxury items are to be replaced with food crops such as wheat, potatoes and soybeans. * Since the agricultural reforms cannot happen overnight, the kingdom must accept a temporary trade deficit.. * Use Poncho Panacotta's knowledge of other foods in order to solve the food shortages * Give the Mystic Wolf Tribe a 5 year monopoly on creating soy sauce and miso. * Teach Aisha Udgard's people about the process of forest thinning. * Use the Royal Family escape tunnels as an aqueduct system and sewer. * Build roads for fast, safe transportation of food and merchandise * Reform the sanitation system for better hygiene * Nationalize garbage disposal and turning scrap metal dealers into civil servants * Creation of the Roroa Maru, the first hovercraft, in order to transport goods over the frozen tundra and snowy plains of the Republic of Turgis Mass Media and Communication By using the Royal Jewel Broadcast Orb, Kazuya is able to communicate with the populace and use the device for the following: * Send out the word that he needs talented people for his staff * Make general announcements * Project Lorelei (news, education and entertainment) * Contact other nations * Emergency alerts * Regular Weather Reports by Naden Delal Medical Training, Equipment and Medicine * Development and mass-production of hypodermic needles, scalpels and other surgery equipment by the Republic of Turgis * Training of doctors * Mass-production of Three-Eyedine antibiotic * Tripartite Medical Alliance with the Republic of Turgis, Gran Chaos Empire and Freidonia. Government and Education * Promotions/demotions of nobles and knights based on their ability to manage their lands, rather than on lineage and war achievements * Set up public schools and day care * Slowly phase out slavery * increase literacy among the citizens using Ginger's Vocational School Military * Disband the Navy, Army and Air Force and create a combined military * Experimentation on increasing the wyverns' flying range and building the aircraft carrier Hiryuu. * Secret alliance with the Gran Chaos Empire * Absorb the remnants of the Principality of Amidonia's armies into the combined military. Category:Terminology Category:Browse